


Impartial Mediation

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Bathing/Washing, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filthy, Food Porn, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind Betrayal spoilers. Sort of.</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful Cyn refuses to execute her orders from Arthur Maxson. When he arrives to Listening Post Bravo to ensure she's carried out his demand, she finds a creative way to save Danse's life and repair their damaged relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/gifts).



> This is based on this tumblr post:
> 
> http://fancyladssnacks.tumblr.com/post/138364448806/someone-needs-to-write-me-some-brotherhood-smut 
> 
> posted by Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny) who requested some smut. So I went all out. I have been very frustrated at Fancy Lad's refusal to let Arthur and Joanna kiss, and so I made up for it here. And, well, that escalated a bit. The whole thing is pretty filthy but I will try to give a content warning at the start of the chapters. The real crazy stuff is at the end. This first one is pretty tame. Ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/05/17 to add a dubcon warning to this fic for the first chapter. Although the sex is consensual, the manner in which it starts off is a little on the iffy side, and I have grown a little uncomfortable with it as of late. I have not changed the content of the story, and nobody has ever complained, but I figured better on the safe side.

Her name was Cynthia. But everyone called her Cyn. She looked like it too, tall, with smooth, latte coloured skin, and an unruly, waist length mane of black hair that was all too impractical in a post apocalyptic wasteland. It stood out against the blue of the vault suit she insisted on wearing despite her time with the Brotherhood. The suit clung tightly to her long legs, her slim waist, and her high, round breasts, causing everyone who saw her to turn and stare. But her most striking feature was her eyes. Bright turquoise, but shot through with gold in the centre, and black at the edge. Anyone who caught her gaze was stricken immediately.

So when Arthur Maxson, leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, showed up at Listening Post Bravo to ensure she’d carried out her mission to execute Danse, who’d been revealed to be a synth, she stepped out in front of the bunker and stared him down. But before he could speak, she raised one finger. Arthur hushed, waiting to see what she would say. “Looks like rain, boys. Maybe we should take this talk inside.” 

Lord help those boys, but they obeyed, following her into the bunker and down the elevator. 

“I think this situation requires some impartial mediation before we can come to a conclusion.” she said. "Let’s start with a drink." She poured two glasses and indicated they sit in the two chairs across from each other. She took the third, between them. Arthur opened his mouth to speak. 

“Shhhhh... “ she hushed him. Finish your drink. She watched them through her lashes as they tossed back their drinks. 

It wasn’t long before they were both snoring on the table. 

***

Danse woke up first. He was a bit taller and heavier than Arthur, in addition to being a synth. So his tolerance was a bit higher. But he didn’t wake up soon enough, for he was shirtless, pantsless, and his hands were each cuffed to something behind him. He rattled his chains. The movement woke Arthur. His hands were cuffed to Danse’s, and they both sat in their underwear, back to back in chairs. “How long…” Arthur began, his mouth dry and pasty. 

“Oh, about four hours.” replied Cyn from the shadows. You two are both big boys. There’s no way I would have been able to get you restrained like this without a little chemical assistance. But no worries. It won’t last. 

“I sent the vertibird for supplies, and then sent him away for a week. So we have everything we need to hash this thing out. Here. Have a drink.” She gave them each a big swig of purified water. 

“Why are you doing this?” asked Danse.

“To save you both. You need each other. The Brotherhood needs you both. Synth or not, Danse is the most loyal man in your entire army.” Cyn stood, walking in a circle around the two men. “I think you,” she said, patting Arthur on the head as she passed him, “need a bit of an attitude adjustment.” 

She pulled the third chair over and sat straddling the chair where they both could see her. “I don’t intend to let either of you go until you’re ready to get along. No matter what I have to do to accomplish it.”

Arthur’s brow lowered in anger. “I won’t be a party to this. This _thing_ is a traitor and needs to die.”

Cyn jumped to her feet and brought her face to Arthur’s. So close he could feel her warm breath fanning his cheek. “You’re tied together, Arthur. The only way out of this is for you two to work together.” 

She stood again, and began pacing a circle around them once more. “Let’s establish the rules on how this is going to go. You two can earn your freedom when you start demonstrating some true trust and admiration for each other. Things you say and do that demonstrate this, will earn you rewards. Bad things…” She grabbed Danse’s face. “will cause those rewards to be...revoked. Do I make myself clear?”

Neither man answered. 

“Maybe a little demonstration is in order. Let’s start simple. I want one of you to say something nice about the other.” 

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Danse muttered, “Elder Maxson, I admire your restraint in this situation,” giving the handcuff a little jingle as he spoke. 

Cyn laughed at the unexpected joke. She sauntered over to Danse, and bending down, pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue gently against the seam of his mouth. He moaned in surprise. In all the time they had traveled together, she’d never given any indication she thought of him like that. 

Arthur desperately tried to crane his head around to see what was going on. He felt Danse still against his restraints, and then let out a soft moan. What was going on back there?

After a moment, Cyn stood up. She walked back around to Arthur’s side. “How about you? what have you got to say?” 

Arthur wracked his brain trying to think of something nice to say. Finally he bit out, “Paladin, you’re really good at maintaining your power armour.” 

“There now. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Cyn leaned down, and pressed her lips to Arthur’s, 

Her soft lips moved gently against his, and Arthur’s breath left him. How many times had he called her up to report to him unnecessarily, just so he could watch her lips move as she spoke? 

It was Danse’s turn to strain against his cuffs as he tried to see what was going on. 

Cyn strode back to her chair and sat down once more. She regarded the pair through her lashes. She thought of the sleepless nights on the road with Danse, hearing him breathing so close, dying to reach out and touch him. And those moments aboard the Prydwen when she just wanted to push that coat off of Arthur and grab his ass. 

“Now, like I was saying. You say something nice about each other, and you will receive rewards. And when I feel like I can trust you both, I will remove the cuffs. Is this clear?”

This time, they both nodded.

She sat there expectantly for a moment. 

Finally, Arthur told Danse his weapon mods were exemplary. 

Cyn removed her left boot.

Danse told Arthur he’d always admired his leadership. 

Cyn removed her right boot. 

Arthur rushed to tell Danse how he appreciated that time he showed him how to use a minigun. 

Cyn removed the tie from her hair, letting the whole glorious mess down in a black cloud. 

Both men began to rush to say things about each other they liked. As each positive statement fell from their lips, she removed an item of clothing. She unzipped her vault suit, then pulled one arm out, and then the other, then pulled it down to her waist, revealing her black lace bra, the one she’d luckily been wearing when she went into cryosleep. One leg and then the other out of the bottoms, and she slid them off over her feet, and she stood there in her matching lace panties. 

Suddenly she hushed them. “Good job, boys. But this is all very superficial. You’re going to have to try harder if you want me to believe you. Maybe we need a break. I think it’s time to eat, anyways. Are you boys hungry?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn feeds Danse and Arthur their dinner, then they all get washed up for bed.

“Are you boys hungry?” purred Cyn. They both nodded, so she turned her back to them and sauntered towards a cooler she had stashed in the corner. She bent over, presenting them both with a view of her perfect, heart shaped ass, the black lace high on her cheeks and drawing the eye between them, the gap in her legs showing just a hint of her mound. 

Both men felt their mouths go dry. 

She stood up, a bowl of tidbits including mutfruit, sharp brahmin cheddar, and snack cakes in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. “Now I can’t really trust you yet, so I’m going to have to feed you. Who’s first?” 

Arthur groaned out, “Me!”, but Danse had the presence of mind to pronounce, “Arthur, ever since I met you, I admired your dedication to the Brotherhood and our cause. I was proud of you when I was your mentor, and I was proud when you surpassed me. You deserved to be named Elder, and have surpassed all expectations in that regard.”

Cyn nodded in approval. “Good job, Paladin. You may eat first.” 

Arthur could only squirm in his seat, his erection growing painful, as he listened to the sounds behind him. It took several minutes, which gave Arthur plenty of time to turn Danse’s words over in his mind.

On his side, Danse watched as Cyn got down on her knees between his legs. She cracked open the bottle of wine, and poured him a glass. She brought it to his lips, and he drank, but she tilted the glass too high and the excess ran from the corner of his mouth and down his neck. He bit out a groan as she bent to lick it off of him, her hot tongue tracing a line from his nipple, up his chest to his neck, stopping at the corner of his mouth. He felt Arthur jerk the cuffs at the sound. She began to feed him bits of food, licking anything he spilled off of his body, until he could barely contain himself. 

Finally, she told him it was time for dessert, and she opened the packet of snack cakes. She knew it was his favourite. She scooped out a bit of the cream with her finger and when he opened his mouth, she slipped it inside for him to suck off. He licked the sweetness off her finger, and swirled his tongue around. She scooped another little bit out, and her fingers slid into his mouth again. When he’d licked it all off, he gave her a slight nip for good measure. He watched her eyes flutter closed in pleasure. 

She climbed up onto his lap. He could feel her heat against his erection. She broke off another bit of creamy cake, and brought it to his mouth, but pulled it away at the last moment, placing it on her own tongue. He leaned in and licked it from her lips. He tried to reach up to take her face in his hands but was stopped by the cuffs connecting him to Arthur, who jerked his hands back in response, breaking the kiss with Cyn.

“Ah… naughty!” she said, rapping Arthur lightly on the top of his head. He stilled, and waited, listening, to the gasps and breaths behind him as Danse finished his dessert. He was scowling by the time they finished.

Finally, Cyn stood and came around to Arthur’s side. She looked him in the eye and asked, “Now, Elder, what do you have to say?”

He had had some time to consider while all this had been going on, and thus had a flowery speech prepared. “Paladin Danse, ever since I was a boy, I have looked up to and admired you, your dedication to the Brotherhood, your prowess in battle, and your tactical mind all have combined to make someone I was always proud to have as my right hand man.” He frowned, realizing it was true. 

Cyn beamed at him, recognizing that Arthur had made a bit of a breakthrough. “Well, now, I’m proud of you. You’ve earned your dinner, too!” she said.

Now it was Danse’s turn to grow frustrated as he listened to Cyn feed Arthur. Having just been through a meal with her, he could vividly imagine what was going on back there. He could hear the wine pour, the soft wet sounds of licking and tasting. There was no cake for Arthur though. 

The mutfruit was for him She bit the fruit and brought it to his lips between her teeth. He sucked the sweet, tart fruit from her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to chase the sweet juice. Another bite, and the purple juice ran from the corner of her mouth down her chest, disappearing into her bra. He ate the bite she offered him, and he tried to lick the juice from her skin as she had done to him, but she leaned back and the cuffs restrained him. 

By the time the fruit was gone, she had several purple trails running down her neck, and was also covered in bits of cake and wine. 

She stood up, and came around the side where they both could see. “Looks like I’m all sticky now. I guess I need a bath. You boys will just have to keep talking nice about each other while I get ready.”

She listened to them carry on praising each other’s prowess in battle, skills with weapons, leadership and tactical decision making, and so on while she bustled about heating water and filling a few very large pails which happened to be nearby. She pulled a cloth from her bag, tied her hair up on top of her head, then positioned herself where they both could see. She began with her neck and chest, followed by her abdomen. Their chatter died off into silence as she bent, back to them, and washed her legs. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, but kept her back turned as she washed her breasts. 

She peeked at them over her shoulder. Both men sat with their mouths open, eyes dark with desire. She could see their erections straining against their underwear, but neither one was able to reach himself to gain any relief. She left her panties on and ran the cloth quickly between her legs, deciding to shorten their torture a little.

When she was done, she turned around to face them. “I don’t like dirty men.” she stated. I am going to clean you two up too. Who’s first?” 

For once, Arthur got in the first word, cheekily stating, “Danse, you look very handsome when you take off your power armour.” 

Cyn raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded in satisfaction and stepped over to Arthur. She began washing him with the warm water, cleaning any juice, crumbs or dirt she found on him.

She started with his head and face, combing her fingers through his wet beard, then his neck, shoulders, and then his belly. He was lightly furred with dark hair that disappeared into his underwear in a tantalizing line. She cleaned all the way down his legs to his feet, and then came back up again with a towel. 

Finally she turned to Danse. Not to be outdone, he stated, “Arthur Maxson, bards will write songs about your beard for centuries.” Cyn smiled at that, and, unseen by the other two, Arthur rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched in a brief smile. 

Danse received the same treatment that Arthur had, her cloth smoothing over the heavy stubble of his face, down his bare chest, to his navel, where, apparently, he was really ticklish because he jerked and barked out a muffled laugh when she touched him there. Arthur snorted when Danse laughed, and announced, “Danse, your laughter is like the sound of a thousand angels singing.”

Danse replied, “Arthur, the booming sound of your voice will echo throughout the centuries.”

Cyn frowned, but continued. She made it all the way down to his feet, before drying him off as well, before standing and looking at them. 

_Somehow that wasn’t as sexy as she had thought it would be,_ she thought to herself with a slight frown. Both men were clean, but they stared at her now with matching smirks on their faces. She sighed. She actually felt a little stupid standing there braless in front of them. At least they weren’t likely to kill each other right now. And, ultimately, that was the goal.

She took a deep breath, then said, “Ok, boys, I think you’ve earned PARTIAL freedom. You look a bit stiff in the neck. If you both promise to be nice to me, and keep being so nice to each other, I will undo ONE handcuff. You have to stay connected with the other one until I decide. And before you decide to run, you should know that I sent your clothing away on the vertibird, and you aren’t going to get very far chained together and bareass with no weapons. Do you understand?” 

Both men agreed, so she unlocked one handcuff from them and allowed them to stand up and stretch. She admired all the muscles rippling under their skin for a moment. When they finally stood facing her, Arthur standing on Danse’s right, she nodded in satisfaction. 

“Ok, I have some purified water here, if you need a drink, and you can go and use the bathroom if you need, through there. I will just tidy this up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn, Arthur and Danse all get comfortable in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty hot and heavy smut here. 
> 
> Oral, M/F sex, M/M kissing, etc.

Arthur and Danse looked at each other, then headed to the bathroom. Once around the corner, they avoided each other’s eyes while they attended to their business. When they were done, Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, uhh… at this point, I don’t see how we really have a choice. I mean, there’s no way we’re going to be able to get away from her.”

“Obviously,” replied Danse. “There’s no way. She’s just covered all the bases _so_ well. We clearly have to keep playing along.”

Having both agreed to this clearly and obviously correct course of action, they returned to the other room.

***

Cyn had been productive while they were gone, having set aside the bath water and hidden the handcuff key, and she put out several cans of purified water, polishing off one herself. 

She laid on the large bed, made from two mattresses pushed together, and waited for them to come back, staring at the ceiling and idly playing with her nipple. She rolled over on one side when they approached. “Now, it’s getting late, and we all need our sleep. So you two lay with your handcuffed arm over me, that way, if you try to get away in the night, you will wake me up.” They started towards the bed, but she stopped them. “Wait… take off your underwear first.” 

Cyn stretched out, making herself comfortable, as Arthur and Danse laid one on either side of her. Their handcuff made it so they couldn’t quite arrange their hands at first. They both tried to keep their hands off Cyn at first, but the chain was too short. Then they tried to put their hands on her waist, but their hands kept sliding into each other, and they would jerk it back. Finally,Cyn took their hands and placed one on each breast. 

All three of them lay perfectly still for a few moments. Finally, Cyn realized they were waiting for her direction. She slid right arm under Danse’s neck. She tried to get her arm under Arthur’s neck as well but she couldn’t at this angle so she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his face in close to her ear. She shivered dramatically. “I’m a bit cold,” she said, pulling them closer.

They each slid closer, until she was pressed tightly between them, the heat from their bodies warming her to the core. Danse pressed his hardening erection against her hip, and began gently kneading her breast. Arthur leaned in, his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her neck, and slowly kissed her behind the ear. His hand began working her other breast, pulling her nipple slightly between his thumb and the palm of his hand. She turned her face away to give him better access to her neck, and found herself nose to nose with Danse.

She looked into his chocolatey brown eyes for a moment before closing her eyes and parting her lips slightly. He touched his mouth to hers, gently, his tongue sliding between her lips and running along the ridge of her teeth. She bit at him gently, and he grunted. 

Wanting to be fair, she turned to Arthur and kissed him as well. His lips were harder, and his tongue more aggressive as he tasted her, thrusting further than Danse had. She moaned a bit at the intrusion. She liked it a bit rough. 

Danse picked up on that, and began pulling at her breast harder, squeezing it firmly. His groin was still pressed to her hip, and he pressed hard against her, letting her know how hard he was. 

The feeling of being trapped between two hard bodies as they pressed her tightly between them was so delicious, her whole body let out a shudder and she writhed once, her sensitive skin rubbing along every inch of theirs. 

She turned onto her side, facing Danse. As she kissed him again, stroking her hand up and down his chest, Arthur’s hand slid from her breast and down her waist, dragging Danse’s along with it. Danse jerked his hand back to her breast again, and then Arthur jerked his hand back.

Cyn sat up. “Now don’t fight, boys. If you can’t get along, I will have to put you back into the chairs.” They both stopped still. “Now, say something nice to each other.”

Arthur began, “Danse, your tactical decision-”

Cyn cut him off. “No. Something I haven’t heard yet.”

He desperately tried to think of something. “Danse, your biceps look great,” he finally said, trying not to catch the synth’s eye.” Arthur suddenly flashed back to the shower room at the citadel, about a year earlier, when he’d accidentally caught himself watching Danse’s arms and shoulders bulge as he dried himself off. His face reddened. He thought he’d erased that from his mind. 

Cyn murmured her approval, and ground her soft ass against Arthur’s erection in reward. Dance looked at Arthur and Cyn pressed together, admiring how her soft, smooth skin looked so tight against his. He looked at Arthur’s face, his eyes closed as he buried his nose in the nape of Cyn’s neck. He whispered, “Your eyes are so blue…” 

Both sets of blue eyes shot to Danse’s, but he was looking at Arthur.

He held the gaze as long as he could, before closing his eyes and kissing Cyn again. She smiled against his lips. 

Cyn was wriggling her behind against Arthur while he continued to kiss and lick the nape of her neck, behind her ear, and her shoulder. She was kissing Danse at the same time. The two men had found a way to work in tandem, moving their cuffed hands up and down her body together, and it was making her body boil from the inside. 

Danse managed to work his free hand out from underneath their bodies, and began stroking her belly in loose, gentle circles, slowly approaching closer and closer to her black lace panties. Arthur realized what was going on, and was eager to get her underwear out from between his hard on and her skin. They worked together to push her panties down her long legs, and then Danse slid the fingers of his free hand between her legs to find her soft, damp folds. She cried out in pleasure at his touch, and Arthur ground against her again, slipping his cock between her thighs. 

The tip of him stroked her core, while Danse’s fingers found her clit. She jerked a little at his rough fingers on the sensitive bundle of nerves, so he began stroking and pressing nearby, skillfully using indirect pressure to cause her to gasp and mewl, pleasure coiling her tight like a spring, until suddenly it released, and she cried out, bucking into Danse’s hand and clamping her thighs down on Arthur’s cock. Danse slid the tip of his finger inside her to feel the pulsing of her orgasm.

Arthur whispered in her ear, “You look amazing when you come.”

When she came down from her high enough to participate again, she wrapped her hand around Danse’s cock and began to stroke his length, slowly caressing him from the base to the end, stroking the tip with her thumb, and sliding her thumb in the slick precum at the urethra. She ground her ass harder against Arthur, tipping her hips in invitation.

Arthur nudged her leg with his foot, then angled himself slightly and slid inside her entrance. Just the tip, she was so tight. So he adjusted himself again, and then began working his way further in, as she stretched to accommodate him. 

She kept stroking Danse’s satiny hard cock, and suddenly was struck with the urge to take him in her mouth. She tried to lean down but she soon realized that the handcuffs were in the way and it would be really hard to get in position. 

She remembered their last compliments to each other, and her mind flashed back to all the times the three of them had stood together, receiving assignments and turning in reports. She was familiar enough with _that look,_ to realize that they had been looking at each other those times almost as much as they looked at her.

She whispered, “You boys are working so well together. _Really_ well.” She twitched her hips against Arthur to emphasize her words. “I think you’ve _almost_ earned the other handcuff off. I’ve decided that in order to earn your freedom I need you to kiss and make up. You have to prove how close you are as Brothers before I can trust you to be free.

Cyn was surprised at how little hesitation there was as the two men sat up and pressed their lips together above her. She watched in fascination, her heart beating in her throat, as their lips came together. She could see their tongues lightly touching. Danse brought his cuffed hand up, dragging Arthur’s along with it, and stroked his beard gently. Arthur was still buried in her, and when she groaned in pleasure at the view, he thrust against her again, without breaking the kiss.

She felt Danse’s cock twitch in her hand. 

When they finally broke off the kiss, Cyn panted “Oh that was so good, so perfect. I think you are getting along fine.” She slid her hand under the pillow and pulled out the handcuff key. It was there the whole time. She unlocked the handcuff and removed it, tossing it on the floor. 

Arthur slipped from her body as she got up on her knees in front of Danse. She kissed her way down his body until she reached his cock. He groaned when she took him in her mouth, sucking slowly and swirling her tongue around the tip, while her small hand wrapped itself around the base. 

Once she was situated and settled in, Arthur came up behind her and once again nudged at her entrance. He grasped her hips and used the leverage to thrust into her much harder than he had been previously. Danse watched through half-lidded eyes as Arthur pounded into Cyn, the sight arousing him to the point where he had to bite his lip and close his eyes, trying to think of anything else other than what was happening. 

His eyes shot open again when he heard a shout from Arthur as he pulled out, spurting his release onto Cyn’s ass and back. She didn’t stop working Danse’s cock, though, just let out a pleased hum and sucked a little harder. 

Arthur got up from the bed and got the washcloth from before, rinsing it in the still-warm water, and then returning, wiped Cyn and himself off. He pulled a chair over to the bed, and lounged on it, sprawled out slightly. 

Cyn released Danse’s cock with a wet pop, and then catching Arthur’s eye, slowly kissed her way back up Danse’s body, until she was kissing him again. Her hand slipped between them, and she guided him inside her, ripping a moan from his throat. He settled his hands on her hips, and thrust against her, unevenly at first but soon settling into a rhythm. 

Arthur watched, his dick twitching and beginning to harden again, as Danse lifted Cyn, sliding her up and down his cock. Her hand was between their bodies, working herself, until she cried out and sat up, raking her nails down his chest, throwing her head back until her hair brushed Danse’s thighs. 

Danse thrust hard into her throbbing cunt, and then lifted her off of him, then gave himself a few quick strokes and releasing onto his belly. 

Arthur got up from his chair, then came back to the bed with the cloth, freshly rinsed off. He watched as Danse cleaned himself up, then crawled back into the bed with them, pulling the blanket up this time so all three of them were tangled together in a mess of arms and legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like butt stuff, just stop here and pretend they all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Cyn, and Danse make a hot man-sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal, DP and man sandwich incoming. 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.

They lay like this for a while, hands randomly tracing paths over bodies, sliding and squeezing, until fingers began pressing more urgently and kisses became more heated. Cyn was facing Arthur now, and she cupped his balls. She felt Danse sliding his fingers into her from behind, and she was dripping with slickness, and aching as she stroked Arthur harder. She felt Danse’s finger slide from her crack to her asshole, trailing thick juices. “Is this ok?” He whispered in her ear. She murmured “yes-sss,” the word trailing off into a hiss as his fingertip slid gently inside her ass. Danse worked it in, millimeter by agonizing millimeter, to the first knuckle. 

Cyn thanked her lucky stars that she’d conveniently been packing for a business trip right before the bombs fell and that she’d conveniently grabbed her overnight bag before running to the vault, and that she’d somehow managed to bring it into the cryopod with her, and that she’d also had the foresight to bring some items with her today, including a small, perfectly preserved bottle of lube. Which she had earlier placed under the pillow along with the handcuff key. 

She handed Danse the bottle now, closing her eyes in pleasure as he began massaging the lube into her ass cheeks and then down her crack, and into her ass, one finger at first, then two. 

Arthur leaned up on one elbow, watching this all in fascination, until Cyn took him by the wrist and slid his hand between her legs, his fingers sliding in her slickness. He worked her clit, dipping into her entrance occasionally, and watched while Danse worked a third finger into her ass. 

Cyn cried out in frustration when Danse suddenly removed his fingers, but was appeased a moment later when she felt his cock nudging at her rear entrance. Arthur lifted her leg up, supporting it, and continued watching as Danse pressed further inside. 

When Danse had managed to work a couple inches of himself in, he began thrusting very gently. Cyn moaned and pressed her forehead to Arthur’s chest. She kissed his nipple and he groaned. Her hand snaked between their bodies and she grasped his length, pulling him closer. She realized she wanted them both. “Wait…” she gasped out, hissing as Danse reluctantly withdrew from her body.

She pushed Arthur onto his back, and mounted him, burying her face in his neck and rubbing her forehead against his beard. She undulated against him a few times, and then when she had his length fully situated within her she looked over at Danse. She beckoned to him, and without hesitation he positioned himself behind her and started working the tip in. 

Cyn had never felt so deliciously _filled_ in her entire life. She relaxed her entire body as she was crushed between the the two men, their thrusts in sync as the wave within her began to crest, their hot breath at her neck sending heat down her spine. She hovered at the precipice for a long time, until Danse leaned down over her shoulder and covered Arthur’s mouth with his, their tongues tangling together, and Arthur’s hand grabbed Danse’s ass, pressing him further into Cyn, and then the wave crashed and she howled in pleasure and everything went white.

She was only vaguely aware as Danse pulled out and finished on her back, before she rolled off and to the side. She watched blearily as Arthur stroked himself to completion, before sitting up and giving one final tender kiss to Danse. 

The two men gently cleaned Cyn and themselves before climbing back in bed, and this time the tangled limbs were calm as they all drifted off to sleep. 

Needless to say, the three of them had a wonderful week together before the vertibird returned, and brought all of them, including Danse, back to the Prydwen.


End file.
